


The Originals x OC reader

by AnimeWizard2



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Underage Drinking, Zombie Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWizard2/pseuds/AnimeWizard2
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction posted on the archive, so I hope you like this!My name is Alex Wood, I am currently living on the streets in Mystic Falls because my abusive foster family kicked me out since I turned 18, and that was 6 years ago. So I am currently 24 years old, homeless, and a Zombie. Seriously, I was turned about 3 years ago so I never will age again, and yes, I eat brains. So read this story if you want to know what happens to Alex and how she meets the Original's and the Salvatore's!





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction, so bear with my incorrect grammar, spelling, and overall quality. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter one:

I was walking around this new town I was staying at for a little while that was called Mystic falls when I saw a little girl with red hair and blue eyes walking around looking lost. I decided to help her but tried not to be weird about it so I wouldn't seem like a weirdo. I walked up to her slowly and crouched to be eye level with her.   
"Are you alright? You seem lost." I said in a gentle voice so she wouldn't seem scared.  
"I am actually lost. I'm looking for my mom, do you think you can help me find her?" The little girl answered. I was honestly surprised that she even talked back to me while I looked like a homeless person, oh wait, I am a homeless person.  
"I can help you find her, my name is Alex, whats yours? But if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to!" I answered hurriedly, I didn't want to lose her trust, did I even have any of her trust? I don't know.  
"My name is Hope Mikaelson, and my mom has dark brown hair, hazel-green eyes and light skin. She has a black tank-top on, and a leather jacket with black skinny jeans and black combat boots." Hope replies, I was surprised that she had such a good memory of what her mother was wearing. Even though I had an amazing memory, she was only a child.   
"Okay Hope, do you know where you were last time with her?" I asked her  
"The last time I saw her, I was at this place called the Mystic Grill and we were eating french fries!" Hope replied cheerfully. I chuckled at her excitement of food, if I was her I would be too. I hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. I knew where the Grill was since I read a map before I came here so if I was cornered or needed to run I knew where to go.   
I nodded and help out my hand for her to grab so she wouldn't get left behind if a bunch of people came around us. Her small hand grabbed my larger one and we headed off to the Grill. Once we reached at least a block away from the Grill I heard someone yelling,"Hope! Where are you?" I could tell by the voice that it was a female around mid-twenties. I looked at Hope and silently asked her if she recognized the voice. She nodded and we walked toward the woman. I saw a woman who looked to be 26-28 years old and had exactly what Hope described to be on her. She was a beautiful woman and I suddenly felt self-conscious about my appearance. (When have I not? I'm wearing a flannel and jeans!)  
When the woman spotted Hope she ran towards her and Hope let go of my hand to hug her back. I felt weird standing there so I stepped back getting ready to leave. But then I felt a little hand on mine holding me back. I turned around and saw the woman staring at me with a questioning look.   
"Mom! This is the lady that helped me get back to you! Her name is Alex!" Hope told her mother cheerfully, I wondered where she got all of that excitement.  
"Well, thank you for helping her. My name is Hayley Marshall." Hayley said to me and held out her hand. I took her hand and shook it firmly wondering if my hand was too sweaty and grossed her out. I nodded my head and gave Hope a small smile.  
"It's no problem, I didn't want to leave her alone in the street with who knows what." I told her, knowing that there are some supernatural creatures out there that are very dangerous. And in my research I found out about all the 'animal attacking's' and quickly figured vampires and werewolf's since some of the deaths were animal like, but had some variables that only a human could do.   
I saw Hayley tense and knew that she knew about the supernatural too. I decided to play it off since it wasn't my problem. (For now)  
"Yeah, there are a lot of dangerous...people out there." She seemed to hesitate when replying. I was about to excuse myself and go wonder around looking for somewhere to eat and sleep when Hope spoke up.  
"Mom can she come with us? To the Grill? You can can't you Alex?"Hope asked with hope (see what I did there) I froze not knowing what to say. I didn't want to intrude but I was really hungry. Hayley didn't seem to know what to say either and looked conflicted, I decided to say I had stuff to do because I didn't want to intrude.  
"Sorry Hope, I bet you and your mom have people to meet already, I have...stuff to do at...home." I lied to Hope feeling guilty already. I hoped that she would buy the lie but to my luck she said,  
"But it'll only be a little bit! So can she mom?" Hope asked Hayley again using puppy dog eyes. Hayley sighed and nodded.  
"You can come with us, but if I find out you are a bad person, you will regret it." Hayley threaten. I nodded in understanding, even though I have killed people, it was mostly out of self-defense. Sometimes it would be intentionally but for good reason. But I would never harm a child or innocent person.  
We started walking toward to the Grill where a lot of people were. My senses went into overdrive when we entered with all the new smells of people and food. I saw Hayley start walking toward a group of people that had a powerful presence. Hope grabbed my hand and looked up at me with a reassuring smile. I felt myself calm down and feel less nervous meeting new people-wait-vampires. Crap! I took a discrete sniff and smelt three different species here. Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches. Even Hope smelled like all of them. I did a quick analyze of the place and saw a couple people looking at me in interest. Of course they would, my heart isn't beating and my blood is practically non-existent in my body. When I turned into a zombie my whole body shut down, so my brain shut down but i can still move and think (still wondering about that) my heart stopped but I can still breath, even though I didn't need to, and my skin stayed in pretty good condition. A little pale but no one really noticed.   
"Come on Alex! I want you to meet my family!" Hope said distracting me from my thoughts. I nodded and she led me to the table Hayley was at. They looked at me in interest, some like I was lunch. Which they would regret later because my blood apparently tasted like if 'Oil and water actually mixed one day' from another vampire who bit me. He died later on from my blood apparently having 'natural vervain' in it, don't ask. One of the men stood up who had slick black hair, a shaven face, and what looked to be a $1000-no $10,000 suit. He held out his hand and said his name.  
"Elijah Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you Mrs.?" Elijah asked.  
"My names Alex Wood, nice to meet you too, I like your suit." I blurted the last sentence on mistake. He chuckled and nodded. Then he looked at the other people at the table and made a motion to greet me. I felt like too much attention was on me, but I couldn't do anything but stand there and wait for them to greet me. The next one to greet me was a man with dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows, and dark brown eyes. He simply said.  
"Kol Mikaelson." I nodded and gave him a small smile to be nice. The next person to introduce themselves was a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes that were darker than my own. She seemed more social and happy about meeting someone.  
"My name is Rebekah Mikaelson, I hope we get along and could go shopping someday! If you're not a bad person." She smiled, I smiled back even though I despised shopping. Too many people and after you were done, your feet felt like a thousand needles were stabbing your foot. The next person to introduce themselves was a man who had curly dirty blond hair and blue eyes, still darker than my own. He stood up and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I was surprised and never seen someone do this before so I just smiled. I don't know, I was a bookworm my whole life so I never got a chance to meet a lot of people and me being a zombie doesn't help either.   
" My name is Klaus Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you." He said with a smirk. I knew by his facial structure and Hayley' s that he was the father, but Hayley didn't sit by him so I knew they weren't together anymore.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, all of you." I replied. I felt a tiny bit more at ease when Hope grabbed my hand behind me. I smiled down at her and she did the same. Klaus looked at me in surprise.  
"I'm surprised, Hope doesn't really trust that easily." He said with a little bit of a threat in his voice.   
"Really? She's been a doll all day." I said, I thought that she was just a open bubbly girl that trusted easily. He nodded a little and pulled a chair for me to sit in. I sat down and Hope crawled in my lap to sit down in my lap. I felt a little uneasy when Hayley gave me a little glare. I didn't know what to do so I just let her sit.   
Once the food came everyone relaxed and started to enjoy themselves.  
"So Alex what brought you here?" Klaus asked.   
"I'm just passing through really, I heard the food here was great." I replied. And it was the truth, someone mentioned how the fries and milkshakes here were to die for. Klaus smiled and nodded. Me and Hope were sharing fries and mozzarella sticks. I flipped over one of the paper place mats that help your food and used the kids crayons to draw a sea turtle. I poked Hope in the side and gave her a crayon so she could help. I drew the background while she drew the turtle. Once it was done I showed her how to write her name in cursive and other languages. She giggleed a little when I drew mermaids and unicorns. She whispered in my ear if I could draw her when I had a real sketchbook. I nodded and folded up the paper into a paper airplane. I gave her the plane and she threw it, it went a long way and landed in someones food. We laughed a little but shut up when Elijah looked at us with a disapproving look. My cheeks turned a little red cause of embarrassment. Then I felt a little flick on my face. I looked at Hope and she giggled. I smirked and tore up my straw wrapper and put it in my straw and blew it at her. She laughed and threw some back and me. I was getting ready to spit ball her again but heard a cough. I looked up and saw Elijah and Klaus looking at us. Elijah had a look on his face that resembled an annoyed parent but Klaus had a look on his face that seemed amused. I turned red again and looked away. But then I saw a spitball land on Elijah's forehead and tried super hard not to laugh. Hope looked mortified and I assumed she was aiming for Klaus. Klaus burst out laughing and caught the attention of the rest of the table. Kol saw Elijah and had the same reaction as Klaus, Rebekah smirked, and Hayley just smiled.   
I have a feeling that I will like this family, and hope to meet more people.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know the Mikaelsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where Alex will get to know the Mikaelsons a little more as the title states, and yeah, so off you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am going to admit. I suck at staying on task. I like to switch between things like Supernatural or Criminal Minds, so if I don't update. You know why, and I also need inspiration to write at all, so I am sorry. You deserve better, but since school is ending for me, I might be able to write more. Fingers crossed! (^3^)

After Everyone ate and left the Grill I didn't know if I should stay or leave them and try and get an apartment. I decided that I should leave them but Hope-again-ruined my plans to leave  
"Mom, can Alex come over? I want to show her my mag-!" Hope began to say she wanted to show me something but Hayley put her hand on her mouth before she could finish.  
"Sorry honey, but didn't Alex say she had some work to do?" Hayley told Hope. I agreed and nodded my head, I didn't want to intrude on all of them and ruin their family time. I began to say that I did have some work to do, which I actually do now, but then another person spoke up.  
"Well I think Alex should come visit our home, I am feeling quite hospitable today and Hope seems to like you Alex. And I can tell your boss that we held you up. That alright love?" Klaus said, I didn't know what to say so I just nodded, cause I didn't want to argue with them. Everyone else agreed and we began walking towards the more, 'Fancy' part of the small town. I began to become nervous as the houses, now mansions got bigger and more expensive looking. I saw some women walk the other way then us and they gave me a disgusted look like I was below them or something. I ignored them and walked with the Mikaelsons to their home.   
Once the group slowed down in front of a humongous mansion that looked like the biggest one in the street I stopped walking. I felt like I didn't belong here-no-I don't belong here. I belong at the bottom with all the bad people who killed people for their own personal gain. Even though I made sure I only killed bad people, there was still a draw back. I got the person's memories, feelings, pain, all that good stuff, I hope you can tell I'm being sarcastic. And that took a toll on my mind. The first year I was a zombie I ate a lot of people's brains without knowing the consequences, so after I splurged a little, all of those peoples feelings and pain exploded in my mind and body.  
"You alright Hun?" Rebekah asked after she saw me stop. I was about to say I'm fine but decided to tell her. She seemed like a trustworthy person once you were her friend.  
"I just feel like I don't belong here. I mean look at all of you! You're all gorgeous and I'm filthy. Literally. I don't want to intrude, but I also don't want to be rude and decline." Rebekah looked a little baffled at my reason and said.  
"Well even though your clothes aren't the best, I can tell that with a little wash and wardrobe change that you are a very stunning lady." I became bashful and blushed a tiny bit, but then Hope ran up to me and asked me a question.  
"Alex do you know about Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves?" She asked what looked innocently but you could tell there was a hint of mischief in her eyes.   
"Why yes I do know of those creatures, why do you ask." I was curious to why she asked me. Is she trying to tell me what I already know, that they're all supernatural, or just curious about fairy tales and oblivious to what her family is and herself? I then saw all of the Mikaelsons stiffen except Elijah about my answer. Klaus looked surprised but quickly gained his composer again.  
"Really? Well My whole family is vampires and my mommy's a werewolf!" Hope said excitedly. I saw all of the Mikaelsons shoulders droop as if they gave up trying to hide that secret from outsiders. I just sighed, I didn't want them to think that I would be scared of them or try to attack them.  
"Well Hope, I'll tell you a really important secret that you can't tell anybody else. Okay?" I said, acting like didn't see the others listing in. Hope nodded excitedly to hear someone else tell her a secret for once.  
"I am a supernatural being too." I 'whispered into her ear. Everyone else stiffened, probably thinking I was a witch or someone with bad intentions. Unlike Hope who looked like she was about to blow a gasket.  
"Really! What are you! Are you a vampire? Or a werewolf? Or even a siren!" Hope began to bombard me with questions.  
"Yes love what are you? And why did you not happen to mention this earlier?"Klaus questioned looking a little pissed that he didn't figure out that I wasn't human.  
"Well I am not a vampire or a witch or a werewolf or even a siren. I am a zombie. Or what you like to call the 'undead'-'undead" I answered straightforwardly I wanted to get this over with. It was weird, I felt like I could be myself in this town.  
"Even I think that's a little far fetched and I'm a vampire." Kol said with a scoff. I didn't blame him, what would you do when someone said they were a zombie? I would say that they had a mental disorder.  
"Well if we are still going to your house I can prove it to you, and if you don't want to take me to your house that's fine, but just don't make me show you in a public area. Don't want to freak out anybody that doesn't know what is going on." I told him, I know by know he would be curious and would want proof.  
"I want to see too! You told me I could see it!" Hope exclaimed,  
"I don't remember telling you that you could see it." I said with a smirk. Hope's cheeks turned red and she crossed her arms. I sighed and mentally debated this. Maybe, possibly mentally scar a child or show her something she would be awed at. Well, we will see what happens.  
"You can come if your parents agree. I can get pretty scary." I told her. She smiled and ran to Hayley. I saw her talk with her and after I think a little argument, Hope won and said 'Yes!' Hope ran back to me with a smile.  
"Mom said that I can go but only if everybody else can see!" I nodded in agreement, I could go out of control and hurt somebody, but I know that wouldn't happen because I fed not to long ago.  
"That's okay, the more the merrier!." I smiled at her, I stood up and looked at Elijah. He looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze, seeming to try and tell if I had any other ulterior motives. He finally blinked and started to walk towards the mansion. I looked at Hope and smiled, I loved how easily she could trust, and see the good in people. But there was a lot of bad, so people like Hope need to be protected. I saw Rebekah look at me with a dazed look and turned away when I saw her. I didn't question her, we all had our moments. I also saw Kol and Klaus look at me. I smiled at them and they smiled back while turning away.  
I really hope I don't f-this up, these people? seem nice, just with tough edges. Well lets go.


	3. Author Note - Please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation and I need ideas.

  So I know some people just skip these but I just need to say this real quick so you guys don't get your hopes up about me updating a new chapter soon

because I don't know what to do, I had a plan for Alex to show the Mikaelson's her "True Form" and how she connects with them, but I don't know how to get there, and to 

add on that bad note, I am going to start school soon. Yay. So onto the story, I just don't know how I can have Alex talk to them and how each one of them would react, and

I need the in between scenes before and after a big moment, but I don't know what to do. But I am not going to give up on this story, I like the plot and Before this came

out I was debating whether Alex should be an angel or zombie and asked my friend and she said zombie. Back onto point, I would love to see my story grow but I don't know

where I should put certain scenes in, like for example, I want Alex to have a heart to heart with Hope and just be fluffy. But I don't know what to do. I know most people will 

not have read this, but if you have, thank you, and if you have a idea I would love to hear it. Your guys support has made me so happy! When I saw the first comment, I 

 **Freaked Out**! I thought, 'Oh my gosh someone likes my work! Holy crap!' And for everyone out there who liked or even looked at my work, thank you! You are all amazing 

people and I will try to get out of this writers block and not let you guys down. As one of my family members told me, 'If you have a writers block then just write, it doesn't

matter what it is, just write something.' So that's what I am going to do! And again, _Thank You All_. I hope whenever you read this you have a wonderful morning, evening, or

night. Bye!

Sincerely,

AnimeWizard2

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave comments and tell me what I need to improve on, that will help my writing a lot with someone telling me what I did wrong so I can improve. Thank You!


End file.
